


Little sibling

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Frisk has a little borrower sibling that they're going to introduce to their skeletons





	Little sibling

Frisk was so excited to show Sans and Papyrus their new friend. Finding a borrower in their house had been a surprise, and the fact they were Frisk’s age was even better! A new friend to play with, and Mom had been excited to have ‘a new child’ as well.

Their borrower friend was alone, so of course Toriel had adopted them, too.

But, as they made their way towards Sans and Papyrus’ home, Frisk noticed their friend was nervous. They were quiet, and hid in Frisk’s hair, peeking out occasionally.

“Are you okay, Teacup?” Frisk asked. 

Shaking their head, they clung closer to Frisk, “I don’t…I don’t know these other monsters. They could hurt me or take me away from you and Mom.”

Frisk frowned and took them in their hand, “Teacup, Sans and Papyrus are my friends. They’re nice, and funny! They don’t want to hurt anybody, especially not you. You’ve never done anything wrong.” They felt their soul stir as they imagined someone trying to hurt Teacup, “And I’ll protect you if anybody tries anything!”

The thought of Teacup needing their help filled them with DETERMINATION

*save created*

—

Frisk knocked on the door to the skelebros’ house and heard Papyrus call, “COMING HUMAN FRISK!”

There was a lot of footsteps and then Papyrus opened the door, beaming and looking down at them, “YOUR MOTHER HAD JUST CALLED TO SAY YOU WERE COMING OVER! AND THAT YOU BROUGHT YOUR NEW SIBLING. WHERE ARE THEY?”

Giggling, they held up Teacup, who looked down and stood very still, “This is Teacup. They’re a borrower; all of them are this small.”

“GASP!” Papyrus’ jaw fell open, “OH MY GOD. SANS!” He turned into the house, “FRISK, BRING YOUR LOVELY TINY SIBLING IN AND LET ME GET SANS OUT OF HIS BASEMENT.”

Frisk nodded and walked in. Teacup sat in their hands and looked down, shy and uncomfortable.

—

Papyrus came back in a few minutes, pulling Sans along with him. Sans waved to Frisk, who grinned back and held up Teacup.

Pushing his brother in front of him, Papyrus explained, “SEE SANS? I TOLD YOU. THEY ARE INCREDIBLY SMALL, SMALLER THAN MY ACTION FIGURES!”

Sans tilted his skull and shuffled forward on his own, giving Frisk a wink before turning his attention fully on the borrower. “so this is the new kiddo, huh? guess i’ll have to shape up, huh, frisk? now that i have someone else that looks up to me.” He chuckled, and Papyrus groaned in defeat at the pun.

It seemed to help Teacup, too. They gave a muffled, strained laugh, but there was genuine amusement in their eyes.

“so, what’s your name, oh tiny one? i’d call ya mini-me but there’s a bit too much skin on you for that,” he was trying hard. It wasn’t easy for Sans to meet new people either, but the fact Teacup was so small helped his nerves.

“I-I’m Teacup. And…” They took a deep breath, “your joke really tickled my funny bone.” 

The three big people looked at them in shock, then Sans and Frisk burst into laughter while Papyrus ran into the kitchen with his eyes bugging out of his sockets.

Teacup definitely belonged in this family.


End file.
